Ryuu Akiyama
Ryuu Akiyama '(リュウ・アキヤマ ''Ryū Akiyama) is a Trainee within the Tyuromi Barusko Facility, where he is classified into the Level A ranks with access to 10% control over his full mental potential. Appearance Ryuu is a boy of around average height, as well as average weight. He has thick, black hair that usually conceals the uppermost part of his face. During his time in the Facility, Ryuu would mostly be seen wearing a black hoodie, as well as a pair of black jeans; these articles being his usual attire. Personality Ryuu has always been a rather serious, yet courageous person; retaining a rather outgoing demeanor to boot. Although the village he grew up in may have seemed like a nice place from the outside, what lay within was quite the opposite; Ryuu having to fight in order to protect his younger sister on an almost daily basis. This being the case, he never backed down from a challenge; mostly out of the sheer will to go on being provided by his family and friends. Ryuu is not one to give up easily, and doesn't back down from a challenge; provided that the fight is entirely necessary. During his time at the facility however, Ryuu found himself losing the confidence he had kept in himself for so long. The one thing that Ryuu did not plan on doing when he arrived at the facility was making friends. His mind locked on a single goal, Ryuu can usually be found trying to improve himself; either physically or mentally, in order to achieve the goal that his mind became locked upon when he was captured by the government, breaking free from the facility and finding his family. History Until the age of thirteen, Ryuu lived a quiet life with his family; consisting of his mother, his father, and his younger sister, Mitsuki. He and his family lived in an isolated village on the outskirts of Japan named Yamagami Village. The village itself had a mere population of around 150 people! However, months after his thirteenth birthday, the village was attacked by the government in an effort to find any possible kids that possessed the newly found superhuman mental abilities. Ryuu's parents; knowing that Ryuu was in fact one of these children, sent him alongside his sister away from the village. The moment that government officials broke down his door, Ryuu knew what was going to happen, and he wasn't going to stand for it. Without even a conscious thought, his physical strength suddenly increased to the point where he could hold off the intruders for long enough that his family could make an escape; eventually making his own escape. On the run from the government, he found himself in Tyuromi, Japan. Finally feeling a sense of security, Ryuu lived on the streets for around a year before the trainers from the Tyuromi Barusko facility were eventually sent after him; tracking him down very swiftly. At the age of fourteen, Ryuu was captured and forced into training under the supervision of the Japanese government. He took on an instant resentment towards the brutality of the trainers within the walls of the facility, but simply bore with the harsh treatment; becoming stronger in order to one day escape from the confinement of the government and take revenge for the casualties suffered during the raid of his home village. Powers and Abilities Ryuu, while within the government facilities, is definitely not on par with many of the other kids, only having a brain control percentage of 10%. However, he is still able to hold his own against others due to his abilities relating to his own strength, and how he can increase his physical abilities to a very minor extent (this will change with training/as his brain control percentage increases over the course of time). He trained for the duration of his time with the government in order to harness his mind's capabilities under the field of Physique related abilities; also working to improve both his mental and physical prowess in order to make his mental boosts all the more effective. '''Boost signals- The increased control that Ryuu's superhuman mental status allows enables him to will his brain to send signals to different parts of his body; essentially allowing him to give himself a temporary increase in the efficiency of things such as movement and attacking. This ability acts as the base factor in the use of his other powers, allowing for many different types of offensive and defensive strategies (Ryuu will gain the ability to use his new found powers more efficiently with different strategies as his control over his brain increases). This power can also be employed to Ryuu's vital organs, meaning that he can increase or decrease the rate of work that his organs carry out; i.e. increasing the efficiency of his lungs to provide a boost to his stamina, or decreasing the rate of his heart in order to effectively "play dead". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tyuromi Barusko Facility Trainees Category:Trainees Category:A-Level Category:Controllers